Strength
by Senbonzakura49
Summary: Akihito is really strong...
1. Love bite

Title: Strength

Pairing: AxA

Warning: NC-17

Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano sensei owns it.

1- Love Bite

It was a hot summer day, it was one of those days where you couldn't fell one single breeze and it was hard to breath. Kids played in the fountain; couples walked and made picnics under the threes, youngsters played and birds singed.

Akihito was walking in the park near Asami's penthouse, camera on one hand and bottle of water in another, he was taking pictures of everything he find beautiful, it was too hot and he would not stay locked in the penthouse, yes the penthouse had AC but still too boring.

He was wearing shorts that begun below his belly button and showed a little of his pelvis and kelvin Klein boxer and ended above of his knees and a light blue tank top that ended in his belly button and showed creamy skin and he put on black sandals.

He was taking pictures of a couple who were walking happy and holding hands and smiling, he tough of he and Asami, one day will he and Asami be like that? _No…_ Even if he wanted it would never happen, Asami was a cruel man who showed no mercy or felling for any human being, he cared for no one and sometimes not even for Akihito, he was just a mere fuck toy, a pet, nothing… _I can't believe even after the Hong Kong incident one year has passed and Asami still want's me by his side as a lover? Pet? Slave? I... just don't know… Yes he now treat's me as a person and show a little of care for me but still I never heard him say he likes me or hates me… Nothing…. _Every time Akihito tough of that his chest would hurt and would fell empty inside.

He was still taking pictures for his private collection when he was bit by a bug

"OUCH! What the hell?!" He said frustrated at the pain the bug gave him, he looked up and saw what looked like a beetle but it was blue. _Damn that hurt… anyway I wish Asami could care a little more about me and tell me if is love or just lust he feels for me and that we could be like a real couple hah… marry have kids _he blushed at the tough_ , I mean adopt a kid if necessary… I'm a fool… these are wishes only girls have… _He came back to reality when he felt a little dizzy and he presumed it was because of the wheatear and because he was dehydrated.

He drank from his bottle of water and took a couple of pictures and returned home.

He got inside of the penthouse and it was cool, it was good so he decided to take a bath with fresh water and after that make dinner even if Asami would only be home after 3 a.m.

He walked to Asami bedroom and straight to the bathroom while living a trail of clothing behind him, the last piece of cloth, his boxer, where right at the bedroom entrance.

Asami got home a little after Akihito, he ordered Kirishima to clear his schedule for the evening so he could spend it with Akihito. He got inside and was greeted with a tank top right at the entrance, he looked forward and saw shorts, _interesting _he tough, he took of his shoes and walked to the living room.

"I'm home" Nothing, he tough that maybe Akihito wasn't home and that he was just carless with his clothes. Asami liked the idea of having Akihito waiting for him when he arrived, the meals Akihito cooked for him, and the bentos Akihito prepared for him saying the he didn't want him fat. And he liked especially when Akihito greeted him with a shy kiss and a blush in his adorable face, and he sometimes would wait for Asami so they could have dinner together. He didn't show it but he was a really happy men, the happiest men alive, he feels that him and Akihito where a true couple, but Asami was afraid of Akihito's reaction if he ever tell him that _weakness, fear _he wanted to build a family with Akihito but he was afraid of the cruel world he lived in and dragged Akihito with him, _Asami Ryuichi scared huh? _A chuckle. Asami cared for him, he loved him, _love…? No… I can't care for no one, I can't show emotions, weakness, that for fools and weak and I am none. Akihito…Only Akihito… _he was awaken from his tough when he heard the shower and then a whimper. He walked to the master bedroom and saw Akihito's boxer by the door, he walked closer and hear a whimper and then a moan coming from the other side of the door, he stripped all of his clothes and entered the bathroom in his birthday suit, he walked slowly and inside carefully not to make a sound just like a predator. He looked, his golden eyes shining with lust as he spotted the figure of his Akihito, his beloved behind a wall of steam, and he could hear him perfectly now he was playing with his ass and jerking of while moaning his name… his given name…

"Mnnnn… Ryu…!" Moaned Akihito in the haze of his passion.

-AxA-

Akihito didn't know why he was in that state, but he just tough of Asami and their many adventures in bed and that worked like aphrodisiac, making him hot and bothered just like that. He was jerking off while inserting his finger in his ass and he tried to do like Asami did to him several times, but it wasn't enough, he needed something bigger, wider, but Asami would only be home late, so his fingers would have to do the work he moaned and whimpered calling Asami name.

"Mnnnn… Ryu…" he didn't know why he called Asami's first name but it felt good, it was a pity he would never do it while he was with Asami. Then he heard a noise and felt strong arms wrapping around his waist, one hand in his hip ant the other on top of his in his cock and a depp sexy velvety voice and a warm breath next to his ear, he gasped startled.

"Yes kitten?" Asami purred.

"A- A- Asami?! What the hell are you doing here you pervert?!"

Tbc. pleas coment and tell me what you think ! ^^


	2. Love sickness

2- Love sickness

Akihito was shocked, first thing first why was Asami home at this time of the day? it wasn't even 19 o'clock yet!

"The hell are you doing here?!" asked an embarrassed Akihito, _oh... god I think he heard me! Jesus, Buddha, Thunder Cats someone save me! _He tough.

"Well I live here, and you were calling for me, moaning my name, seducing me…" He trailed of because he got one massive hard on.

" Uh… get of me! And get out I'm trying to shower!" said Akihito, with a blush that covered his face and ears.

Asami smirked and turned Akihito so that Akihito was facing him.

"Really now?" Asked Asami with amusement written all over his face.

"Y-yes… now get out and wait for your turn!" answered a flushed Akihito.

"You sure you don't want me to help you with your problem?"

Akihito wanted to say yes, after all the object of his fantasies was in front of him offering help, that's rare, Asami does not give him choices, ever, he just fuck him even if he wants it or not.

"N-no!" _YES! _His pride talked louder.

"Then that a yes" Asami said and kissed Akihito before he could talk, he kissed him and was pressing his tongue at Akihito's lips, asking for entrance, and Akihito struggled a little before giving in he opened his mouth to give Asami's tongue permission to enter and explore his cavern. Asami skilled tongue worked and massaged Akihito's and was sending pleasurable sensation down his spine and into his groin. He moaned into the kiss and Asami took that a sign that Akihito needed air and he needed also.

"Mngh… Asami!" Akihito whined at the loss of good sensations, he was harder than before and he wanted Asami to do something about that.

"Easy kitten" purred Asami against Akihito's mouth, he kissed and licked Akihito's neck and he noticed a mark.

"Akihito… what's this mark?" he asked Akihito.

"huh? Haa, that it's a bug bite, today I was in the park and got bitten…" said Akihito looking at Akihito with an innocent expression.

"Hum… ok" Asami said and resumed his work on Akihito neck, he sucked and bite every place of Akihito's neck and left a kiss mark next to the bug mark, he then licked a trail from Akihito collarbone to his nipples that where already erect and red, he sucked on them, with one hand the right nipple and he sucked the left, and the other hand he jerked Akihito slowly.

"oh… ahh… Asami! I can't take it anymore ha... haa!" moaned Akihito at Asami's ministrations.

"Yes Akihito" Asami said before he went down on Akihito. Akihito moaned loud at the heat the was surrounding his length, there no doubt that Asami's mouth skilled mouth was made for him, he was feeling so good, and he loved when Asami sucked an the head and then liked that spot between his ball and ass, that place drove him mad with pleasure.

"OH god yes! Mnnn… just like that! Oh GOD I'm coming…!" Akihito said, but Asami wasn't having any of that, so he stopped sucking and got up.

"Noooo! W-what are you doing?!" Akihito whined and Asami smirked showing white pearly teeth.

"So greedy Akihito, don't worry the best is still coming." Asami said and turned Akihito so that Akihito's ass was facing him, he thrusted two digits inside Akihito and hear the lustful moans that where coming from Akihito's sinful mouth, Akihito's moans where like music to his ears, he loved the way Akihito screamed his name. He was at his limit he grabbed his organ and rested it at Akihito's entrance, then in one swift motion he entered Akihito from behind.

"AHHHH… ah…ohh…" Akihito screamed at the sudden invasion. _Damn he IS big…_ Asami started to thrust inside of Akihito's ass and the only thing that could be heard was Akihito's loud moans, Asami's grunts and skin slapping against skin. Asami started to thrust faster and his heavy sacks where hitting Akihito's butt cheeks.

"F-faster…!" Akihito moaned, he was almost there, Asami received the signal and trusted faster and deeper while fisting Akihito in time with his pace. Akihito came spurting lines of white against the sower tiles and Asami came next whit a low grunt. Akihito would fall if it wasn't for the strong arms that held him in place. Asami cleaned Akihito and himself and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around Akihito's body and one at his waist.

"Can you stand?" asked Asami.

"Y-yes thanks for the concern." Akihito said and glared at Asami. _Pervert bastard._

"Good, dress we are going out for dinner." He said while choosing a tree piece suit for him to wear.

"Why? Can't we eat here?" asked Akihito, the only answer he got was a cold stare.

"Geez no need to look like that bastard!" said a offended Akihito.

_Akihito can be slow sometimes…_ tough Asami. They got dressed, Asami was dressed in his signature tree pieces Armani black suit and a grey tie to complete his attire, Akihito knew Asami was taking him in an expensive restaurant and not a ramen shop so he dressed a tight black tank top a white vest, tight skinny blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Asami called his driver and told him that they were ready.

-AxA-

They got inside the limo and Akihito was sited in his spot by the window and looking at the passing city and how it looked beautiful at night, and Asami was minding his own business as always.

They got out and walked inside a tall building and then entered the elevator and stopped at last floor they got out and walked through the hallway and when the Maitre'D rushed to welcome Asami and his companion.

"Welcome Asami-sama! We were waiting for you, please come this way, this way!"

They walked past the tables and where guided inside a private room where their table was.

The room was amazing it was only full length windows that covered the room and he could see Tokyo all of it and he loved all the color and advertisements that made Tokyo the most beautiful country for Akihito, in the center was the table, a round one, the only light in the room were coming from the two lit candles on the table, the table had some petals on top of it and the air around it screamed romance and Akihito looked at Asami and blushed at the tough he and Asami at a romantic dinner, _as if. _

-AxA-

Asami stared at the room and then at Akihito's face, his lover, yes lover, was with a smile on his beautiful face and his eyes where shining, he loved when Akihito smiled it always warmed his cold heart and he does everything for Akihito, just to see him smile and he allowed a small smile grace his handsome features, he looked at Akihito and he blushed adorably. He liked.

They sat and looked at the menu and its content, Asami ordered Yakimeshi- Type rice risotto with diced chicken, shrimp, scrambled egg and chopped vegetables. Came with miso soup and tsukemono and Akihito ordered Sushi BIG-MATSU- 27 assorted sushi with fish (including salmon), 3 shrimp, 3 octopus, 3 kani, 3 with fish roe, California 8, 6 and 6 salmon skin maki-tekka. For drink Asami ordered Hina Zake Bin Iri- Bottle of cold sake imported and Akihito Sakepirinha- Simple, strawberry, fruit or Special (with sake and mixed fruit).

As they waited Akihito tried to talk about something with Asami but what, he didn't know they didn't have anything in common only the wild lovemaking. To his embarrassment Asami was staring at Akihito, and Akihito could feel Asami intense gaze on him he looked up and asked.

"What is something wrong with my face?"

"No I'm just admiring you, you know you are beautiful at the candle light" said Asami seriously.

Akihito didn't know how to answer, luckily for him the waiter came with their food. They ate in silence and awkward silence in Akihito's opinion because Asami was still staring at him, by the end of the dinner Akihito wasn't feeling well, his neck hurt where the bug had bitten and he was feeling nauseous and he wanted to go home, they finished and Asami asked if he wanted any deserve.

"Would you like some deserve Akihito?"

"No thank you I just want to go home"

"Is there something wrong?" Asami asked, it was rare for Akihito to refuse food.

"No… I'm not feeling well." He said and felt the vomit coming up but he managed to hold it.

"Very well then I'll pay the bill and…"Asami stopped when Akihito got up and rushed to the bathroom to throw out all he ate.

Asami rushed to Akihito's side and held his shoulders.

"Akihito what's wrong with you? Was it the food?" _food poisoning? _

"I don't know…" he managed to answer

Akihito looked was pale and that worried Asami.

"I will talk to the manager and demand explanation." He said

"Akihito tried to stand but felt dizzy and everything was spinning and when everything went black he could hear Asami fain voice calling his name, he passed out. Asami felt his hart being ripped apart when Akihito collapsed in his arms.

"Akihito!" a slap "Akihito!" another slap "AKIHITO!" Asami allowed his mask to slip off a moment and he showed concern and fear in his golden eyes. He called his driver and when they arrived at the hospital Akihito rushed with Akihito in his arms and handed over to one of the male nurses that where already waiting for him. He couldn't wait sited he needed to see Akihito, his heart was screaming for Akihito. _Akihito…_


	3. Love results

Asami was by the window looking at the bed where his Akihito was, lying there in the white shits just as white as he was. He recalled the conversation between the doctor and him.

FLASHBACK

_Asami was waiting impatiently in the waiting room for the doctor to arrive and didn't wait too long; the doctor was entering the waiting room with the report about Akihito's condition._

_"What's wrong with him?" Asami was direct, he wanted answers._

_"Well Asami-sama he has a high fever and he has a wound on his neck that is infected, and that all he has, we didn't managed to find out why he was in that state."_

_"Was it food poisoning?"_

_"No nothing that indicates that, it's just weird that he got like that all of a sudden"_

_"…Yes" Asami said awkwardly._

_"But we noticed some changes in him, he kept saying that his bones where breaking and he couldn't breathe"_

_"…And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"We still don't know but when he wakes up we will make some test and blood exam to try and discover what's wrong with him"_

_"…I understand" _

END OF FLASHBACK

_Then why did he get like that? Akihito…_

As if Akihito heard Asami call him he opened his eyes and just stared at the ceiling, Asami was awake from his thought when he heard noise and saw Akihito opening his eyes, he rushed to Akihito side and sat on the chair that was near Akihito's bed.

"A….sami what happened to… me?" his throat was dry and aching he could not talk properly.

"Shh Akihito, don't talk, you are not well yet the doctor don't know what's wrong with you yet"

"A..sam..i my bones… they hurt.." Akihito didn't want to cry but he couldn't help they were hurting, a lot.

"It's Ok Akihito everything will be fine, you will be ok, you are stronger then this" Asami said with a really serious face and a small smile gracing his features.

When Akihito heard those words his heart fluttered and he started to cry, he was really confused Asami didn't care for anyone or did he? He didn't know what to say or do anymore. Who cares? He was being nice that what matters and he was going to take advantage of it before Asami decided that he didn't need him anymore.

Asami stared at the boy in silence and caressed his soft cheek with the back of his hand. Their moment was interrupted by the doctor and the nurses; he sent death glares at them for interrupting his precious time with his Aki.

"Er…Excuse me Asami-sama but we have to take Takaba-san to proceed with the tests and exams…" the doctor said and smiled nervously.

"…Of course…" Asami was getting up when he was stopped by a small hand tugging his suit jacket

"No..! don't go.." Akihito begged, he wasn't one to beg but at this time he need it

"It's ok Akihito they are just going to do some exams and I won't go anywhere, I'll be waiting for you when you get out" Asami said and planted a little kiss on Akihito's dry lips.

Akihito released the grip he had on Asami's suit jacket and gave a small nod. The doctor and nurses took him to the ICU and gave him all the exams he needed all that while Asami was frustrated on the waiting room with his 2 bodyguards.

An hour later…

The doctor entered the room and went straight to the issue.

"Uh…Asami-sama I have here the tests result and I can tell you I'm quite choked and surprised at the results"

* * *

**Gomen it's quite short but i'm still writing ^^**


End file.
